Baby monitor systems exist for monitoring the status of a baby when a parent cannot see the baby. Baby monitor systems typically include a child unit that remains near the baby and a portable parent unit that a parent can carry. The child unit generally includes a radio transmitter, and the parent unit generally includes a radio receiver operating on the same frequency as the radio transmitter. The child unit has a microphone that picks up sounds from the baby, and the child unit converts the sounds to an electrical signal and transmits the electrical signal to the parent unit. The parent unit receives the electrical signal and sends it to a speaker, where it is converted into sound. Thus, if a parent has to leave a room in which the baby is resting, the baby monitor system allows the parent to listen to the baby while the parent takes care of business in other parts of the house.
Parents often take particular care to decorate the baby's nursery. Conventional baby monitors, however, can clash with the décor of the baby's nursery. For example, a blue-colored baby monitor unit may clash with a baby nursery painted pink. Conversely, a pink-colored baby monitor unit may clash with a baby nursery painted blue.
Thus, there is a need for a baby monitor system that would blend in with the other surroundings in a baby's nursery.